


Oasis

by Honeyeonii



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: "Follow your inner moonlight; don't hide the madness." - Allen GinsbergThe aftermath of realizing the man you love is leaving tomorrow.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Oasis

The case was finally coming to an end. After weeks of searching with little to no hints, they finally discovered the piece that would capture their unsub. The unsub finally made a tiny mistake and left a small fingerprint on the window in the last house. Unfortunately for him, he was already in the system. Finding him only took a day and before they knew it, he was put away and the case was being wrapped up.

The team knew this was their final case before everyone went back to their lives. After years of horrible cases, the FBI felt that it was time to shut the BAU down. Cuts had to be made and the BAU was one of them. Most of the members were offered positions within other units, while Morgan and Reid decided to move back closer to their families. Reid was offered a teaching position back west and Morgan decided to go back to Chicago to be close to his mother. Instead of going back into the force, Morgan chose to make money from renovating houses.

The BAU had been shut down a year before they were called back for one more case in Portland, Oregon. The body count was getting high and neither, the local PD or any other units in the FBI had any leads. The last resort was to call in the team and hope they would take this case. Everyone but Reid was quick to accept. Reid finally started to enjoy life after the BAU shut down. He realized how much of life he was missing by being in the BAU. The opportunities to explore different cities without worrying about some crazy serial-killer coming after them. Take time to physically relax without wondering when the next case would. He could visit his mom semi-regularly and know he could be there within hours if he needed to be. 

And his students, Reid loved his students. His students were the ones to teach him how to truly relax and have fun. Showing him funny videos of everything and anything. They engaged in his class and made teaching enjoyable. He owed his students so much for the life they have helped him shape. The nightmares have finally lessened, and Reid enjoyed his life as it is. Rejoining the BAU for one case could ruin all his efforts of being happy.

Reid did not give them an answer until almost two days later. The only reason he finally said yes was because Hotch called him. Hotch could tell how hesitant Reid was to join them again but reminded him how much he is needed in Portland. It only took minutes before Reid was agreeing to join them. Hotch tried to remind him that he will be able to return the minute the case is over. That Reid can return to the life he has come to love.

During the weeks working the case, Reid was hit with all the feelings that he buried for years. Morgan, the man of all his fantasies being so close to him once again. Hearing pretty boy again with clarity instead of the static of a bad phone call lit Reid up. The warm hand on his shoulder, the encouraging words, the warm look that Morgan always had worn whenever Reid was around. All his feeling of love for the other man is suddenly brought back. It is not like they were ever really gone, always there in his subconscious.

These feelings and desires forced back, only to have it thrown back in Reid’s face that they all will be leaving each other again. Reid and Morgan will try for a month to keep in touch only to play phone tag with each other. Soon they would give up entirely, seeing no point in trying to reach each other.

This thought had Reid running out of the local police station trying to run down a cab to take him back to the hotel.

After five minutes of no luck, Morgan appeared offering him a ride back. Reid dreaded the 15-minute car ride with the one person he was trying to avoid but accepted it anyway. He tried to convince himself that he should enjoy these last few hours with the man before they all split up. Everyone had early flights out of Portland and Reid was not about to leave on a bad note.

Morgan made no effort trying to talk during the drive which Reid appreciated. He just wanted to enjoy the presence of Morgan without talking about the case, or worse his thoughts. Reid was quick to grab the key to their shared room hoping to just hop in bed and avoid any confrontation at all. 

‘This is much worse’ Reid thought as Morgan took a seat on the small love seat in front of the window. The moonlight giving Morgan and ethereal glow and Reid felt his heart constrict. The soft white halo around Morgan only reminded Reid that he was not allowed to see this every night for the rest of his life. Reid wanted to scream to the world how much he loved Morgan. How amazing Morgan was. He cannot tell Morgan, what an awful note to leave on.

‘Hey, I know we are leaving tomorrow but I’ve been in love with you for years.’

Reid shook his head. Without realizing Reid started pacing back and forth between the two beds. His thoughts were moving as fast as Reid was. Morgan watched every step he took.

Morgan watches Reid paces back and forth for what seems like hours before Derek finally collapses onto the couch next to him. Reid’s elbows are jabbing into his thighs. His hands pull and tug at his already tangled hair. Morgan stares at him, wondering how long it has been since he has seen Reid like this. He wanted to reach out and comfort him but found himself hesitant to do anything.

“Spencer?” Morgan calls out softly. Reid makes no noise at all and Morgan wonders if he even heard him.

“Spence?” No answer, but Reid shift slightly in his seat, seeming to move closer to Morgan.

Suddenly Reid is falling landing gently in Morgan’s lap. Reid’s face is buried into Morgan’s thigh. Morgan stills. He has one hand bracing the cushion of the couch while his left hovers overs Reid’s body. His nerves get the best of him as his hand starts to shake.

“Spencer?” He tries one more time. Reid continued to ignore Morgan’s pleas.

Morgan finally lowers his shaking hand. Slowly, he threads his fingers through Reid’s tousled hair. Reid hums slightly at the feeling. A small noise in the back of his throat. That noise encourages and runs his fingers through Reid’s hair more openly.

Reid finally turns his head to look up at Morgan. His eyes tired, but warm. Morgan brings his hands gently from the back of Reid’s head, caressing his jaw until he reaches his mouth. His thumb rubbing slightly on Reid’s chin. Every stroke getting closer to Reid’s bottom lip.

Morgan keeps his thumb on his lip, carefully bringing his index finger to Reid’s mouth. He tapped lightly, not sure what he was asking for. Reid opens his mouth, his tongue darts out to lick at Morgan's finger. This encourages Morgan to push his finger into Reid’s warm mouth.

Morgan can feel Reid’s tongue swirl around his finger. He can feel Reid sucking oh so gently. It was amazing, terrifying, perfect.

Carefully Morgan removes his finger from Reid’s mouth. Still resting his hand on his chin, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Reid’s bottom lip. Both staring at each other, daring the other one to speak first. Reid is the one to break the silence.

Morgan finds himself slowly leaning towards Reid, his eyes fluttering shut. He inches forward until he feels Reid’s soft lips on his. The kiss is slow, lazy, but filled with all the words neither can say right now. Morgan can taste the sweet coffee from the station on Reid’s lips and that drives him crazy. Morgan’s hand slides to the back of Reid’s head, pulling slightly to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, both pull away, gasping for air. Only their soft panting fills the room before Reid finally speaks up.

“What does this mean?” He asks softly.

Morgan does not want to talk. He wants to kiss Reid again. To feel his soft lips on his again and forget the situation they have found themselves in. Morgan is all action, Reid is all talk, so Morgan talks. 

“What do you want this to be?” Morgan whispers. Any louder and he was afraid it would break the moment.

“I think you already know I’m in love with you, Morgan.” Reid slowly reached up to where Morgan’s hand was rest behind his head and took it into his. His thumb rubbing circles into the back of Morgan’s hand.

“And I think you should know I’m in love with you, Pretty boy.” Reid looked up at Morgan, seeing the small smile on his face. The smile told him everything will be fine. Whatever they do, they will do together.

“There’s a lot we need to talk about,” Reid said after a few minutes.

“Later, pretty boy.” Morgan’s smile grew.

And in this wasteland, we have found an oasis.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @kyuankles


End file.
